Adventures of the Family
by TheRev28
Summary: From the author who brought you Welcome to the Family and a third of Welcome to the New Family comes a new story...well, kind of. More like stories that would have happened had WttF not be canceled. Each chapter will be a oneshot detailing some important event from the series that had yet to come. What lies within? Even I don't fully comprehend.
1. I Have a Date

**A/N: I told you something like this could happen ;D Also, if you've clicked on this story and haven't read _Welcome to the Family _and its sequel, I commend your gumption, but you really should read those two first. Otherwise, things that happen here will make no sense. **

**Anywho, enjoy!**

_**Adventures of the**** Family**_

**I Have a Date**

So we finally managed to get off to Tuchanka. Not that I didn't enjoy seeing Wrex again, but I rather enjoy not fearing for my life for a full 24 hours. Although, I did get a chance to talk to Wrex about a few things; and by that, I mean he pulled me aside at one point and asked me if I had "fucked the commander yet." The old bastard was never very good at subtlety...though I will admit it lead to quite the conversation and eventually gave me the courage to do what I had been thinking about since my loyalty mission.

I'm gonna ask Jenny out on a date.

I've even figured out how I wanna do it - with a game of Questions. Now that we're back on the Normandy and headed to the Citadel, I've got the perfect opportunity. The two of us are alone in the mess hall late at night - like usual - and have just been talking for a while. Finally, I ask if she wants to play.

The first two games go by in a blur. My stomach feels like a butterfly sanctuary, so it's no wonder that I completely bomb and lose in a few questions each game. So now I'm down two-love. If I wanna do this, I need to do it now. I take a deep breath, try to calm the butterflies, and ask the question that's been on my mind since we started this game.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Her eyes widen, and her jaw drops slightly. I'm pretty sure her breath catches, but I might just be imagining it. "What?" she asks, probably out of surprise rather than playing the game. But I need to keep the game going.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" I ask.

She gently runs her hand through her hair and starts twirling her fingers through the ends. "Could you?"

Crap, I don't actually want to repeat myself because that's against the rules. Uhh... "Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"Would I be asking you otherwise?" she asks, leaning over the table a little closer to me. I bite my lower lip and look into her eyes, searching for an unspoken answer. I mirror her movements and lean slightly over the table.

"Would you like to go on a dinner date with me?" I ask again, hoping she doesn't call me on repetition.

She pauses for a brief moment and cocks her head to the side. Her face seems to soften and sets into a small smile. "Where do you want to go?"

...

Now it's my turn for my eyes to widen and jaw to drop. Did she...? Is that...? "Uh, w-what do you feel like having?" I manage to stammer out while my heart beats a mile a minute.

"Do you have a preference?"

"Doesn't the woman usually choose?"

"Since when have I been like other women?" she asks, leaning in even closer - close enough where I can feel the heat of her breath against my skin, sending a small shiver down my spine.

"Never," I answer with a tender smile. She returns it.

"I think I just won..."

"Nope. Pretty sure I did." I pause and take her hands in mine. "I know a little cafe on the Presidium. Give me a call when you're done helping Thane. G'night, Jenny." I get up from the table, and on pure impulse, I kiss the back of her hand before walking away to the elevator.

Once I'm inside, I lean against the back wall, and my legs almost give out. I slowly slide down till I'm sitting on the ground.

I have a date with Jenny tomorrow.

**A/N: Hello, friends. It's so nice to be back. This story is the beginning of a promise I made when I canceled WttF. AotF will be a collection of oneshots set in the WttF universe. Think of it as my way to write some of the bigger events that I wasn't able to get to in the series proper. For context, I'll put what chapter of WttNF that each chapter of this would have happened in. This would have been the end of chapter 38. For a fuller understanding of what that means, check out my profile for a link to WttF's Google Drive folder. I put it there for a reason C: The chapters of this story will almost certainly not take place chronologically, but I'll try to put enough context for things to make sense.**

**Anywho (I've missed being able to say that to y'all), that's it for this chapter. Until next time, folks, (whenever that may be) ta ta!**


	2. I Need Some More Luck

**A/N: This scene would have occurred in chapter 44. Enjoy!**

**I Need Some More Luck**

It's been just over a week since Jenny and I went on our first date, and we haven't had time for a second one. It's been a rough week: first Thane's loyalty mission, then Ian and Garrus', then Tali's. All in the span of like five days. And now we're once again on the hellhole that is Omega for Samara's mission.

Not much has changed so far. The biggest change was when we talked to Aria, and she asked me how Violet was doing. She had what I can only describe as a smirk on her face when she asked, and it took a lot of control not to do something incredibly stupid.

We've tracked our way to Afterlife VIP, and just like the game, the plan is to use Jenny as bait to draw out Morinth. Considering everything that's happened recently, I can't say I'm too pleased with that idea. Unfortunately, this is a mission, and the fact that we're dating now doesn't change anything here. I expressed my concerns, she listened, and she chose what she feels is the best plan.

So now Samara, Mordin, and I are waiting for Jenny outside the entrance. She changing into something that fits the club-scene better than armor. When she comes into view, my eyes widen at the sight of her; she's wearing the same black dress she wore on Kasumi's mission. She looks absolutely gorgeous, and now I don't feel weird about appreciating that fact.

As she passes me to enter the VIP section, I grab her hand on an impulse. She turns to look at me with a confused expression.

"Jenny..."

"I'll be fine, Dylan," she says, trying to sound confident. It almost works, but there's the barest hint of uncertainty in her voice. I look down, and our eyes lock. For a moment, I almost lose myself in those wonderful brown orbs.

"I know, but..." I trail off, still hypnotized by her. Without any real conscious thought, I lean down and press my lips against hers. The kiss is quick, and when I pull back, I gaze back into her eyes. "Good luck. No matter what happens, I won't be far."

I let go of her hands, but she just stands there for a while longer, our eyes still locked. Honestly, she looks a little...shocked. All of the sudden, she grabs my face and pulls me down to her. Again, our lips meet, but this time is much deeper and more intimate. Time seems to stop, and everything except her fades into insignificance.

Finally, she breaks the kiss and pulls back, letting me straighten up.

"I thought I could use some more luck," she says a little breathlessly. Then she walks into the club, leaving me standing with a dumbfounded look.

She's a keeper.

**A/N: Hey look, another chapter already! Though it's mostly because I had a majority of this scene already written. Consider this chapter a sort of part two in the Romance arc. Part three (the semi-conclusion) should be coming tomorrow or the next day. After that, updates will be a much more spaced out because I'll actually have to _write_ them. **

**Anywho, that's it for this chapter. Till next time, folks, ta ta!**


	3. The Calm Before the New Storm

**A/N: And here's the last part of the Romance scene trilogy. This would have been the end of chapter 57. Enjoy!**

**The Calm Before the New Storm**

Well, this is it. We're on the path of no return. In about twelve hours, we'll be through the Omega 4 Relay and on a mission that some of us might not come back from. That thought brings me up short. Some of us might not make it through the mission. Jenny has done everything she can to prepare us, but I know all too well that this isn't the game. Just because we've done everything doesn't mean that everyone will be fine. It's a…chilling thought. All these people I've grown to know, and love, over the past few months could die: Ian, Garrus, Zaeed, Mordin, Jenny.

…

Jenny.

You know, I still can't believe I've been so lucky. I also can't believe it took me so long to figure out my feelings. But now that I have, I can't imagine losing her. There's still that tiny part of my brain, however, that won't stop whispering doubts. What if she dies? What if I die?

Well, if that possibility exists, what the hell am I doing down here in my room? We've never really talked about the time leading up to the suicide mission, though. In the game, a relationship was always put off until then. But we've been together for a few months now, and the relationship has just sort of grown naturally. Something like this never really entered into consideration. Well I'll be damned if I let this pass by.

I quickly glance at the time, seeing that it's about midnight. She should still be up, then. Getting out of bed, I hurry into the elevator and head up to deck three. When I walk into the mess hall, however, she's nowhere to be seen. That's…a little strange. She's _always_ here in the mess hall late at night. Before my mind even has time to consider what to do next, my legs take me back into the elevator, and my hand presses the button for deck one.

As the lift starts its ascent, my brain seems to catch up with what my body just did. I'm on my way up to Jenny's room, unannounced, to do…what, exactly? I…really don't know. It's implied that all of the romance scenes in the game end in sex, but…those seem different. All we've done is some (admittedly very nice) kissing and a few dinner dates. Are we ready for the next step?

The elevator opens, and once again my body acts on autopilot. I'm out of the lift and into her room before I realize it. I stop just inside the door and look around the room. Even though I've been up here before, it seems different. She doesn't seem to be in here, either. Just then, though, a noise breaks through all the confused thoughts. Her shower is running.

Uhh…maybe I should go…

Right as I'm about to open the door, the shower turns off and my hand stops. Shit, if I leave now, she'll hear the door open. Damn it. Shit, shit, shit, I've gotta think of something fast. I quickly scan the room and decide to go admire her fish tank. The fact that my back is facing the door to the bathroom has nothing to do with my decision whatsoever.

A few minutes after the shower turned off, the door to the bathroom whooshes open and I hear a few soft footsteps that suddenly stop.

"Dylan? How long have you been up here?" Jenny asks, sounding surprised.

"Oh, about a minute," I say, trying to sound nonchalant. It takes every bit of my will not to turn and face her. "I thought I'd admire your fish tank." The only thing I hear in response is more footsteps coming up behind me.

Suddenly, I feel a body pressing against my back and two bare arms encircling my waist. I can't help but smile as I turn my head to look at her out of the corner of my eye. She's looking the other way, but I can see her still-damp hair hanging loosely down to her shoulders. I also catch a glimpse of a towel covering her body, making me heave an internal sigh of relief.

"You know there aren't any fish in there, right?" I can't help but grin as I cover her arms with mine.

"Never said I was admiring any fish." On an impulse, I turn around and pull her into a tighter hug, feeling the warmth of her body through her towel and my clothes. She returns the hug with equal intensity, and I kiss the top of her head, the smell of her shampoo flooding my senses. "Besides, who needs fish when I have you?" I mutter between kisses.

She pulls back with a big smile before playfully slapping my arm. "You're terrible," she says with thinly veiled mirth. A smile of my own spreads across my face.

"And you love it." She just shakes her head, still smiling.

"So why did you really come up here, Dylan?" she asks. "Not that I don't want you here, it's just that you usually have a reason to come see me."

And now comes the hard part. I look down out of habit, only to be reminded that she's only wearing a towel. I quickly look up, trying to hide the blush that's threatening to creep across my face. It's kind of amazing what the brain can remember from such a quick glance. While the towel covers everything needed for modesty, it doesn't really leave much to the imagination. And right now, my imagination is letting the blush win. You know, I'm kind of amazed that she's so comfortable around me while wearing just a towel. But still, I respect her too much to take advantage of that trust.

I realize that I've been silent for a bit, so I decide to just wing it. Hopefully she'll understand.

"Well...we both know that there's a very real chance we might not make it back from this mission," I say quietly. I pause as I look into her eyes: those deep, wonderful brown eyes looking back at me, reaching into the depths of my heart and soul. "I guess I just wanted one more night together."

For what seems like an eternity, I simply lose myself in her eyes. Whole worlds of possibilities reveal themselves to me. All the words yet to be spoken, all the love yet to be shared, and all the memories yet to be made. In this moment, my future seems as clear as crystal. I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman. No matter what the galaxy throws at us, be it suicide missions, impossible odds, or the Reapers, I want to be at her side for it all. I love her.

For the rest of my life, I'll never remember who moved first, but before I know it, the small distance between us is gone. Our lips meet softly, and the kiss is a tender one. One hand finds its way to the back of her neck, gently caressing her shoulders and upper back, while the other hand goes to her waist and pulls her closer.

As our bodies press even closer together, the kiss begins to deepen. Tentatively, I press my tongue against her teeth. She obliges, and my tongue enters her warm mouth to begin an intricate dance with hers. Her arms wrap themselves around my neck, and one starts running through my hair.

My own hands constantly explore the smooth skin of her back, and I'm always disappointed when they start caressing the towel instead. My hands idly push the towel out of the way, giving them free access to discover every inch of her perfect back. Her hands begin to do the same, reaching up under my shirt and leaving wonderful sensations in their wake.

Eventually, we break the kiss, and I hear a soft thump as we pull apart. I don't really pay it any notice, though, because I'm once again losing myself in her eyes. Before I'm completely immersed, however, I notice an important fact. That soft thump was something falling to the ground. And by "something," I mean her towel.

This time, my brain actually overrides my body. I turn around faster than I thought possible, face turning red as cherry. Again, it's…amazing what the brain can remember from such a quick glance.

As I try to fight away the intense blush that's now covering my face, I hear Jenny pick up her towel and put it back on. She walks up behind me and works her way into the crook of my arm, putting one of her arms around my waist.

"I can't say I was expecting that reaction," she says after a moment's silence. "I thought you wanted one more night together."

"I do, Jenny. I _really_ do." I pause, not really knowing how to phrase this next part. Very hesitantly, I just start talking. "But do you think we're ready to go all the way? We've only been together for a few months."

"And you think that's not enough time."

"I just…I don't want to ruin what we have by going too fast." Again, I pause, but this time, I have no idea what to say next. I should say _something_…I just don't know what. Finally, something comes to mind. "I love you, Jennifer Shepard. Never doubt that. And because I love you, I want to take it slow. I want this to go right."

She tightens the arm around my waist and sort of nuzzles her head against my chest. "Then we'll go slowly," she says softly. "I'm in no hurry."

I gently grab her chin and tilt her face upwards towards mine. I slowly lean down and plant a gentle kiss on those perfect lips. Pulling back fractionally, I mutter, "Thank you. For understanding."

This time she closes the distance and repeats my kiss back to me. "I want this to work, too," she mutters, her voice dropping into a low, husky tone. "Because I love you, too, Dylan Owens."

The next minute or so is lost in yet another deep, passionate kiss. This time, our tongues meet in the middle and engage in a slow waltz of desire. Once again, our hands freely roam the other's body, both causing and feeling sensations only dreamed of before. This time, though, Jenny's towel stays on.

When we finally break apart, both of us are out of breath.

"Maybe I should, um, put some clothes on," Jenny says after a few moments of silence. "Then we can focus on spending the night together instead of keeping this towel on." I can't help but chuckle. I'm glad she's taking this all so well.

"Then I'll stay here and stare at the fishtank again," I say. "Just holler when you're dressed." I move to turn away, but she puts a hand on my arm to stop me.

"Dylan, wait. I know you're just trying to be respectful, but...you don't have to turn away. In fact, maybe I...kind of want you to see."

Oh, well I guess you never know-

…

Wait, what?

She must see my face because she keeps talking. "I trust you, Dylan, and I love you, too. The fact that you respect me enough to offer to turn away makes me trust you even more." She pauses and gives me a shy, yet somehow coy, smile. "We don't have to go all the way, but we can still make this a night to remember."

Slowly, deliberately, she removes the towel, letting it fall gently to the ground.

Wow...

She's...perfect. In an instant, my mind takes in every detail of her appearance. Smooth, tan skin covers a wonderfully toned body. Each muscle is perfectly defined due to years of military training, but there's still a quality about her that seems to soften her appearance. I, uh, don't think you guys need to hear about the _other_ aspects of her, suffice it to say that I couldn't imagine someone so beautiful.

After a few moments of standing in front of me, completely exposed, she closes the small distance between us, and I simply lose myself in her. The seconds flitter away as the warmth of her body diffuses through my being, quelling any apprehension of the future. For now, there is only us, caught in each others' embrace.

Some time later - be it seconds, minutes, or hours - we separate, and it feels like part of my soul stays with her. For a split second, I'm keenly aware of this emptiness, only for that sensation to die as the void is replaced by something greater. Our eyes lock once again, but this time, all her walls are down. Her eyes are completely open, acting as true windows to the soul.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I mutter.

"You're always there for me," she says, actually answering my rhetorical question. "I just feel like I can tell you anything and you'll understand. You've kept me safe ever since we met back on Eden Prime. You've even kept me sane after everything that's happened."

"I love you."

Her smile is small, but it warms my heart all the same. "I love you, too. Now why don't you make yourself comfortable while I put some clothes on." I just chuckle and nod, watching her saunter over to her dresser. She puts on a pair of panties (N7, hand to god) and an oversized shirt. She turns around, and it hits me how absolutely adorable she can be. Obviously noticing my stare, she shakes her head with a smile and sits down on the couch occupying the corner of the room.

"So much for making yourself comfortable," she says after a moment of silence. I give a sheepish grin, realizing that she caught me staring.

"I was just enjoying the view," I say. What I don't say is that I usually am comfortable in my jeans and t-shirt. Though considering she was just, well...naked, taking my shirt off would be nothing. Dropping it on the floor, I start to walk over to sit with her when an idea pops into my head. Instead of sitting next to her, I lie down on the couch, putting my head in her lap. I smile up at her. "There, now I'm comfortable."

She laughs, resting a hand on my chest. "You're still terrible."

"And you still love it."

For a while, we just stay in that position, taking comfort in a companionable silence. After a few moments, Jenny idly starts tracing the six horizontal scars on my chest that I got from Sovereign. Her focus seems far away, but she has a faint smile on her face. Looking up at her in this dim light, I can just barely make out an orange scar on her cheek. I never noticed that before. From the looks of it, it's a leftover from Project Lazarus.

Slowly, I reach my hand up and gently trace the scar down her cheek to her jawline. "I don't remember ever seeing this one," I say.

"I don't really consider those 'my scars'," she says as her faint smile fades. "Cerberus saw it fit to remove all of my real scars when they brought me back."

"I thought you'd be happy not having scars."

"It's just...they were a part of me. They were a reminder of everything I had been through: my first combat mission, holding the line on Elysium, graduating N7...even all the silly little scars you get growing up." She takes her hand off my chest and looks at her palm. "There was this one time I tried to pick up some broken glass as a kid. Cut up my palm something fierce and left a pretty big scar. But now it's gone. How do I know if this is really the hand that got cut all those years ago? How do I know if this body is actually mine?"

"Jenny..." I say quietly, sympathy filling my voice. On an impulse, I gently grab her hand and plant a soft kiss on her palm. "You are the same woman you were two years ago. The same woman I fell in love with. When you found me in Mordin's clinic, I instantly knew it was you: not a look-alike, not a clone, but the real, honest to god Jennifer Shepard."

"You knew it was me because you knew I was coming back," she says. It comes out half-teasingly, but the other half doesn't sound as good.

"That had nothing to do with it. So many things had changed already that I wasn't taking anything for granted. When you came back...well let's just say I felt lost while you were gone."

We spend almost a minute just staring into each others' eyes. I'm still holding her hand, and I start planting tiny kisses all along the back of it. Her free hand still idly traces the scars on my chest. After a while like that, she finally speaks up again.

"When I woke up on that Cerberus station, everything just felt wrong. I wasn't really able to dwell on it at the time, but even after I had gotten to safety, something seemed missing. Seeing Tali on Freedom's Progress seemed to make that feeling go away, but it came back as soon as she left. Then I found you on Omega. I thought I was just happy to see a friendly face, but looking back, I realize that I didn't get the same feeling when we pulled Ian and Garrus out of the fire."

Without waiting for my brain to order it, I sit up and pull her into a fierce kiss. What had been a slow waltz of desire was now an intense tango of passion. Once again, time loses meaning; there is nothing but the two of us in this moment.

When we finally separate, I fall back into her lap, keeping her hand in mine. "It's late," I say, "and we've got a big day tomorrow. Why don't we move to the bed and get some rest."

She just nods, so I sit up and get off the couch. As she's standing up, I pick her up and carry her over to the bed. She lets out a little yelp of surprise but quickly gets comfortable nuzzled against my chest. Gently I lay her down on the bed and get in next to her. For a while we just lie there together in silence. I can't seem to sleep, so I just stare up at the ceiling. After ten minutes or so, Jenny falls asleep. Her regular breathing has a sort of hypnotic quality to it which is only accentuated by the feeling of her heartbeat. That seems to do the trick because I can barely keep my eyes open now.

My last half-conscious thought is about how beautiful she is.

**A/N: And there we have it. The pre-suicide mission chapter. Was it what you expected? Hopefully not, otherwise where's the fun? So now that I've exhausted my pre-written scenes, updates will come slower. But I already have some ideas of what the next chapter(s) will be. I'm thinking the pre-SM scenes for the other squad members, similar to the pre-Ilos chapter in WttF. Still up in the air, though. We'll see. I know I'm gonna write those _eventually_, but who knows. I sure as hell don't.**

**Anywho, that's it for this one. Till next time, folks, ta ta!**


End file.
